


Zvěromágové

by SallyPejr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Harry Potter, Cat Harry, Drama Queen Harry is Canon Harry, Fluff, Life of Kitten
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Léto mezi třetím a čtvrtým ročníkem má Harry v plánu se stát zvěromágem. Celý tenhlo proces pak je završen hned první noc v Bradavicích.





	Zvěromágové

**Author's Note:**

> Jak si můžete všimnou, příběh prošel rukama mojí slečny opravářky. Prosím, poděkujte Lianell.

Stát se zvěromágem je proces velice složitý a nebezpečný, který snadno může vést k permanentnímu znetvoření. Studenti Bradavické školy čar a kouzel se o zvěromázích učí ve třetím ročníku, ovšem vědí o nich již od ročníku prvního, neboť jejich profesorka přeměňování je registrovaný zvěromág.

Harry Potter byl ve třetím ročníku, když se dověděl, že nejen existuje naučená schopnost se měnit na zvíře, ale že jeho otec a kmotr také byli zvěromágy. A tak se rozhodl udělat to, co minimálně jednou napadlo nejspíše každého magií obdařeného – rozhodl se stát zvěromágem.

Až na to, že tenhle proces není žádná sranda.

Lektvar pro tuto přeměnu je sice jeden z těch jednodušších, ale ne všechny suroviny jsou snadno dostupné. Plus je tu ona fáze s listem mandragory, který jeden musí mít v puse měsíc v kuse, než ho vyplivne do onoho lektvaru. A lektvar se musí vypít za bouře a do té doby se ho nesmí dotknout světlo. V mezičase jeden musí dvakrát denně odříkávat speciální kouzelnou formuli. A jakákoliv chyba znamená opakování celého procesu.

Z těchto důvodů se Harry rozhodl, že lektvar uvaří ve škole a chybějící suroviny si objedná poštou, ovšem samotný pokus o proměnu provede až během léta. Tak za prvé je během léta největší šance na bouřku. A taky bude u Dursleyů, kde nemá důvod mluvit nebo šanci pořádně jíst, takže nehrozí, že by omylem vyplivnul nebo spolknul list mandragory a musel začít znovu.

Plán je jasný. Tohle léto se stane zvěromágem!

Nebo s tím aspoň začne.

\- - o - -

Vzhledem k tomu, že poslední úplněk školního roku strávil Harry běháním po školních pozemcích, bojem s vlkodlakem a mozkomory a cestováním časem, musel s fází „drž list mandragory v ústech po dobu jednoho měsíce, od jednoho úplňku k druhému" začít až u Dursleyů. Což mu dalo šanci od července do srpna dokončit lektvar. U Weasleyů, kteří mu na konci školního roku slíbili, že ho pozvou na návštěvu, bude _jen_ muset za úsvitu a za soumraku odříkávat kouzelnou formuli. S trochou štěstí pak bude bouřka až v Bradavicích, kde má větší šance najít chráněné místo a zkusit se poprvé proměnit, než v Doupěti.

\- - o - -

Pro jednou to v Harryho životě vypadalo, že se mu daří.

U Dursleyů se mu podařilo dokončit lektvar hned na první pokus.

Během celého pobytu v Doupěti ani během toho úžasného zážitku/totální katastrofy jménem finále mezinárodní famfrpálové ligy nevynechal ani jedno odříkávání kouzla, i když _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ zní spíš jako jazykolam než kouzlo.

Navíc za celé prázdniny nedošlo k jediné bouřce, což je jen dobře. Kdyby se musel proměnit v Ronově pokoji a byl třeba jelen jako táta, tak by to špatně dopadlo.

Ne, prázdniny proběhly ideálně. Aspoň z úhlu pohledu tohoto projektu. Jinak zas tak super nebyly, protože útok Smrtijedů a divné noční můry.

\- - o - -

Školní rok už tak ideální nebyl.

\- - o - -

Tak například hned během příjezdu začala pořádná bouře.

A Harry, který musí za bouřky s blesky vypít lektvar a proměnit se, teď místo toho sedí ve Velké síni a čeká, až skončí hostina na uvítanou. Kdyby byl jakýkoliv jiný student, nejspíš by mu prošlo, kdyby se vymluvil na únavu nebo nevolnost a zmizel, ale je Harry Potter a všechno kolem něj se musí milionkrát rozebírat a probírat. Kdyby _on_ řekl, že je moc unavený nebo je mu špatně, pošlou ho na ošetřovnu, nejspíše v doprovodu dvou profesorů a na stráž mu dají Snapea, aby náhodou neutekl.

A tak Harry musel zůstat a doufat, že bouře potrvá celou noc.

\- - o - -

A zase jednou štěstí stálo při Harrym. Až si chudák říká, že použil nějak moc štěstí a že se mu to určitě nějak vymstí. Nejspíše se zasekne mezi podobou člověka a zvířete a stane se monstrem a Hagrid si ho nastěhuje za chýši, aby se o něj ilegálně staral. Pokud ho teda dřív nenajde Malfoy nebo někdo podobný a nezavolá na něj ministerstvo, které ho nechá popravit, protože je očividně nebezpečné zvíře.

Nicméně tak či tak, bouře venku stále zuřila, když se nebelvírští vrátili na kolej. A naštěstí zuřila i v době, kdy Harryho spolužáci konečně přestali vykecávat o létě a Brumbálově oznámení a o Moodym a usnuli.

Harry na nic nečekal, sbalil neviditelný plášť a pobertův plánek a vyrazil směr opuštěná školní třída na konci západní chodby ve čtvrtém patře, zvěromágský lektvar bezpečně v kapse županu. Bylo by trochu trapné, kdyby ho zapomněl.

A pak konečně nastala ona chvíle.

V prázdné učebně osvětlené pouze blesky, které se klikatily po noční obloze, Harry naposledy zopakoval jazykolamné kouzlo a vypil lektvar, oči zavřené, myšlenky soustředěné pouze na to, aby se stal zvěromágem. Aby se proměnil.

Až na to, že se nic neděje.

Absolutně nic.

Že by jeho štěstí konečně došlo?

Se zklamaným povzdechnutím Harry otevře oči a... Pro Merlinovy spodky a vše co v nich kdy bylo! Co se sakra stalo?! Ta třída je obrovská! Jak to, že se celá místnost zvětšila?!

A ne, moment.

Třida se nezvětšila.

On se zmenšil!

A- A má packy…?

Tak jo, rozhodně není jelen jako táta. Jelen nemá packy. To ho trochu mrzí, tak nějak doufal, že když je jeho patron Dvanácterák, že by mohl být i zvěromág. Ale co sakra je? Chodí po čtyřech a je mrňavý a...

Harry se zatočí dokola ve snaze se podívat sám na sebe. Měl si před proměnou vykouzlit zrcadlo.

Má ocas, i když ne moc dlouhý. A huňatou černou srst, což je stoprocentně vina jeho vlasů. Znamená to, že má i zelené oči? V knize psali, že zvěromágům zůstanou charakteristické rysy. Počkat, znamená to, že i teď má tu pitomou jizvu? On nechce mít jizvu na čele, když je zvíře! To by radši bral, aby šlo poznat, že nosí brýle, stejně jako to má profesorka McGonagallová, když je kočka. Počkat – on je kočka, že jo? A ani ne pořádná kočka, je kotě!

Hele ale. Je malý a určitě i roztomilý a může se prosmýknout skoro všude! A pokud by ho chytli, udělá na ně smutné oči a bude v suchu! Je sice _jen_ kotě, ale i to má své výhody.

Harry chtěl začít prozkoumávat Bradavice ještě tu samou noc, ale jakožto miniaturní kotě jaksi nedokázal otevřít dveře učebny. A tak většinu noci strávil tím, že se zkoušel proměnit z kotěte na člověka a zase zpátky.

Na druhý den nebyl v hodinách moc – provozuschopný. Ale to mu nevadilo. Je zvěromág! A nikdo o tom neví!

\- - o - -

Profesorka McGonagallová na to přišla hned první týden školy.

\- - o - -

Harry si všechno prozkoumávání školy a tak nechal až na víkend. Další usínání v hodinách by ho určitě stálo ztrátu bodů a školní trest.

V pátek pozdě v noci se znovu vytratil z nebelvírské věže do učebny ve čtvrtém patře, kde schoval neviditelný plášť i pobertův plánek za nepoužívaný nábytek. Tentokrát si nechal dveře pootevřené, než se proměnil a vyklouzl z učebny ven.

Svět z pohledu kotěte je úplně jiný, než svět z pohledu čtrnáctiletého studenta. Tak například je ten svět mnohem větší. Jako že obrovsky větší. Vzdálenosti jsou teď nekonečně.

Další věc je, že se mu určitě něco stalo s očima. Harry si tím je stopro jistý. Nejde jen o to, že vidí ve tmě, to nějak očekával. Nejde ani o to, že vůbec vidí. Jen si je jistý, že jako člověk vidí barvy trochu jinak. I když neví jak jinak. Prostě jinak. Ale třeba to je jen tím, že si tuhle chodbu moc nepamatuje. Prakticky nikdo sem nechodí, protože tady nic není... jen prázdné místnosti s klikami příliš vysoko.

Celou cestu dloouuuuuhou chodbou Harry trénoval svou pohyblivost. Je úplně nadšený z toho, jak neslyšně chodí. Dokonce, i když běží, tak není nic slyšet!

Taky zkoušel, jak vysoko dokáže vyskočit. Jeho cvičební pomůckou byla jakási tapisérie, která po Harrym u druhého pokusu o skok vysoký začala řvát něco o chuligánech a že ho čeká šibenice, tak se rozhodl radši rychle zmizet. U prvního pokusu vyskočit sebou jen plácl o tapisérii, než spadl, takže si byl jistý, že na něj ženská z obrazu začala křičet kvůli drápkům, které u druhého skoku nevědomky vytasil, a ne kvůli kočičím chlupům či blechám či co to všechno řvala. A vážně jeho drápy jsou vážně jen drápky. Jsou mrňavé! Tolik povyku pro nic.

Na konci chodby Harry narazil na první vážnou překážku na své cestě za dobrodružstvím.

Schody.

Jako všechno kolem jsou i schody obrovské. Jako že větší než Harry obrovské!

Má na výběr jít nahoru nebo dolů. Až na to, že cesta dolů vypadá – trochu moc nebezpečně na jeho vkus. Vypadá to jako pokus skákat z útesu na kámen. Ne, bude nejdřív trénovat cestu vzhůru. Jo. To bude lepší.

První schod nebyl problém a Harry na něj s krátkým rozběhem bez potíží vyskočil. Potíž nastala později, protože u druhého schodu se neměl kde rozběhnout. Ne, bude muset vyskočit z místa.

Po chvíli přešlapování a soustředění a míření Harry skočí!... A půlkou těla se dostane ne druhý schod, než pracně vyškrábe nahoru i spodní půlku své maličkosti.

Je to namáhavější, než by jeden řekl! Kdo vůbec vymyslel, že mají mít v Bradavicích schody?! Blbý nápad, fakt že jo.

Třetí schod Harry skoro vyskočil celý, musel jen trochu zaškrábat zadními na hraně schodu, aby se celý dostal nahoru.

Jo, to nějak půjde. Je to sice makačka, ale je na tom čím dál líp. To zvládne.

Čtvrtý schod se mu podařilo to samé, co u druhého – napůl visel z okraje a škrábal se nahoru. Pátý a šestý schod taky.

Schody jsou zlo! Harry si tím je jistý, když teď zadýchaný a vyčerpaný leží na teprve šestém schodu a funí o duši. Tohle je namáhavější, než utíkat před Dudleyho bandou.

Ale přece se teď nevzdá! I když mu zbývá ještě aspoň milion schodů. Mohl by se tedy vrátit dolů, ale – chodit po schodech dolů je pro kotě děsivé. Aspoň jemu to tak přijde. Je to strašně vysoko!

Taky by se mohl proměnit na člověka a jít normálně, ale- Co kdyby ho někdo viděl? A je tu plno portrétů. Ne, Harry se nechce proměnit před svědky, chce si tohle nechat jako tajemství. Aspoň jednu věc, která je jen jeho a nikdo mu ji nevyčítá nebo o tom nemluví celá škola. Takže žádné proměňování! Půjde po schodech jako kotě, ať už je to nahoru nebo dolů!

Spíš nahoru, než dolů.

Teda, mohl by ještě čekat do rána, než někdo přijde a pomůže nebohému ztracenému kotěti, ale za prvé je ráno pěkně daleko a za druhé je tohle opuštěná chodba, kam nikdo nechodí. A za třetí, od kdy se Harry spoléhá na cizí pomoc? Už celé věky ví, že se na takové věci nedá spolehnout a že lidi nepomůžou, ani když se zeptá. Ne, pomůže si sám, jako vždy. A ty schody zdolá, i kdyby to mělo trvat celý víkend!

O tři schody později začíná mít pocit, že to _bude_ trvat celý víkend.

Umře na opuštěném schodišti. Malfoy se nejspíš zadusí dýňovou šťávou, jak moc se tomu bude smát a pak to půjde říct svému otci. Aspoň letos nehrají famfrpál, tým tak bude mít dost času na hledání nového chytače. Ron může dostat jeho koště. Pro Hermionu bohužel žádnou zajímavou knihu v kufru nemá. A Hedvika. Co bude s Hedvikou?! Nemůže tady umřít, to té sově nemůže udělat!

Harry se připraví k dalšímu skoku a-

Něco ho chytne zezadu za krk a zvedne ho do vzduchu!

Harryho vyděšené zavřísknutí zní jako dlouhé vysoké mňouknutí.

Odpovědí mu je něco skoro jako zavrčení a... A sakra.

Jak jen to v pozici „visí za límec a je dlouhými skoky po schodech vzhůru odnášen pryč" jde, zkusí se Harry ohlédnout, ale to, co ze svého únosce vidí, jen potvrdí jeho obavy. Našla ho profesorka McGonagallová. Jaká jiná mourovatá kočka by po škole lovila koťata?

Ale třeba – třeba neví, že je to on! Kolik ilegálních zvěromágů asi tak mohla ve škole potkat? Mimo jeho otce a kamarády. Ale třeba ho fakt má jen za ztracené kotě. Třeba. Snad.

Až na to, že s ním jde rovnou do nebelvírské věže. A Harryho prosebné mňoukání úplně ignoruje.

Jedno krátké zamraučení a Buclatá dáma otevře vchod do věže. Mourovatá kočka alias profesorka McGonagallová vejde a vyskočí na jedno křeslo, kde odloží černé kotě, než zase seskočí dolů a promění se do lidské podoby.

„Je už dávno po večerce, takže odečítám Nebelvíru pět bodů. A teď běžte spát."

Harry jen smutně mňoukne v odpověď, než se poslušně stočí do klubíčka. Schody se mu zdály moc vysoké, vážně nemíní riskovat skok z křesla, děkuji pěkně.

Profesorka jen s povzdechnutím protočí oči, než opatrně sebere kotě a položí ho na podlahu.

„Zítra odpoledne vás chci vidět ve svém kabinetu."

Další smutné mňouknutí je jí odpovědí, než se skleslé kotě vydá směrem ke klučičím ložnicím.

Jeho další potíž se schodištěm už profesorka nevyřešila, neboť odešla.

\- - o - -

Říct, že se Harry Potter bál návštěvy kabinetu profesorky McGonagallové je – je hodně velké podcenění situace. Ví na něj, že je neregistrovaný zvěromág. A to je zakázané. Co když ho za to vyloučí? Co když ho pošlou do vězení? Stihne se ještě rozloučit nebo ho rovnou odvezou? Nepošlou ho za tohle do Azkabanu, že ne?!

Ale v kabinetu na něj nečeká nikdo jiný než hlava jeho koleje. A ta na něj hned nevyrukovala se zatykačem ani s formulářem na registraci zvěromágů. Ne, profesorka ho donutila si sednout a vysvětlit vše od „Jak vás tohle vůbec napadlo?" přes „Jak jste to zvládl?" až po „Co jste dělal na těch schodech, pane Pottere?".

A tak Harry mluvil a vysvětloval. A překvapivě to netrvalo ani tak dlouho, jak si myslel.

Když se Harry zeptal, jestli na něj profesorka zavolá policii, požádala ho McGonagallová, ať laskavě přestane být dramatický. Ne, bystrozory na něj volat nebude. Ale Harry má zakázané své podoby zneužívat k porušování školního řádu a chození ven po večerce.

Harry jí odkýval vše, co si žádala, šťastný, že nebude zatčen ani vyloučen.

\- - o - -

Od té doby bylo možné jednou za čas vidět nejen profesorku McGonagallovou, jak dělá obchůzky ve své kočičí podobě, ale i malé černé kotě, jak jí pobíhá v patách a prakticky dělá vše, co ona.

Někteří studenti tvrdí, že profesorka McGonagallová bere pod křídla každou ztracenou kočku, kocoura či kotě na škole a učí je přežít v Bradavicích. Prý má z koček celou výzvědnou síť.

Ovšem přímé důkazy pro toto nikdo nenašel.

I když to s tou špionážní sítí zní více než pravděpodobně.


End file.
